narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zf6hellion
Remove Blaze Release from Tenka, it's an Mangekyo Sharingan-only technique--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 15:08, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : Remove it, I don't care if you didn't explain it. Blaze Release is an advanced form of Amaterasu and there is NO way your character can have it. While this is a Fanon wiki, following logic is still mandatory.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 15:13, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :: No, there is no explanation in this world that allows you to have Blaze Release. Stop arguing this, Remove it or I delete it.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 15:17, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::: Few things. I'm an Admin, I don't need to care for you opinion, I must make sure the Rules are followed. Second off, Kishimoto laid out facts as to what Blaze Release entails. It was only usable in the form of manipulating the flames of Amaterasu as shown with Sasuke. Until further notice, that is all it can do and all it will do. --Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 15:25, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I know the article you are talking about and even before it's creation I was aware of it. Seen on the Getsueikirite Clan's Trivia, he gave an explanation in comparison to the Kekkei Tōta of his clan in relation to the Kekkei Tōta of Ōnoki. The Kekkei Genkai he uses; Ice Release, Wood Release, etc. are comprised of the chakra nature's of his clan's major Kekkei Genkai which he compares to Ōnoki's own family. Ōnoki having the Dust Release; which is comprised of Fire, Wind and Earth could have possibly stemmed through his grandaughter's usage of the Lava Release which is comprised of Fire and Earth. This logic can be used for what Ten Tailed Fox did with his clan, having the overall major Kekkei Genkai comprised of either; Water, Earth, Fire, Wind which expanded as the clan grew and broke off into subsections allowing Ice and Wood. Also, with latest chapters; it is proven even with Magnetism and Lava that some Kekkei Genkai could be used by people without any physical relationship. So yes, In this case I allow it because he gave a detailed reasoning and a background with logic.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 20:07, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I'd be delighted to help you, I find it very awseome of new users who request help as it shows they do not "fear" Adminship and aren't trying to stay secluded to their own little world. I can start you off with this, if you'd like. *'Flame Release' (火遁, Hiton): It could be an advanced form of Fire Release, comprised of uncontrollable flames with very chaotic properties. Highly uncontrollable maybe? *'Heat Release' (熱気, Nekkiton): An advanced form of Fire Release with attributes around releasing Heat Waves in the form of a skin-burning gas or maybe the power to burn objects through touch. --Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 20:20, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't really know a good translation for "Inferno" to be honest.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 20:26, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Well try this one: Inferno Release (猛火遁, Mōkaton): An advanced form of centered around the manifestation of highly uncontrollable flames, unlike that of the norm of Fire Release. Capable of manifesting these powerful flames through the mouth or from thought, the flames of the Inferno Release have proven to be quite destructive and are capable of searing the bone right through the flesh of the human body. It is also possible to manifest this advanced nature through other forms, namely physical contact, allowing one to burn their opponents through touch. Re:Sign Cancer Ask Ten Tailed Fox about that, that is his forte.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 14:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll ask him. Thanks. Zf6hellion 14:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Np, Happy Editing--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 20:43, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Go for it--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 17:52, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Character I just wanted to know how you created Haigo Hyuga's image? Did you use a website (if so, can you tell me) or did you find on Google Images? Thanks!--Davidchola2 21:56, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 Thanks! I really like them! But I don't know how to ask to make them. Can you tell me the specific place to ask them and do I need to pay? --Davidchola2 11:44, July 14, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 Hey hey where did you get the pic for Haigo Hyūga from Roleplay Request Hello, I would Like yo request a fight between Haigo Hyūga and Kuro Majutsushi (Part 1 not part 2) just to get a feel for how I would use him as well as a welcome to Naruto Fanon roleplay. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 20:21, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Well its quite simple, take one of my old ones for example Journey to the East: Someone like Me?, its simple enough to grasp. Totally free form. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 20:33, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Pretty much. Ill start it off for you.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 20:37, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Hyuuga vs Majutsushi; Ties of Mist and Leaf is the title, and its your turn we can make this easier to tell each other when were done using the wiki chat. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 20:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Its your post, and may I ask where you found your images for Haigo?--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 14:18, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Your post. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 11:58, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::It cast a genjutsu on all inside all he did was trigger it. "The interior structure is unique as it doesnt look like an enclosed building rather looking like a giant hand reaching out the ground, the trick is that it casts a genjutsu on all those inside reflecting the sky onto the ceiling." and since its a genjutsu reflecting a desert, wouldnt sand absorb the water? at least to the prospective of someone who doesnt know its a genjutsu? Im not cheating dont worry.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 00:54, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :I fixed my post so it says "appeared to suck up the water." as well as finish it to include what your attack did. Its you post bud, this is a fun battle considering ive never used the two-tails before. I normally use either the 3 or 9 tailed beast for my host and im starting to branch out with the other beast.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 12:18, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Images Shonensuki from Narutopedia makes them for their wiki, and I borrow them for ours. Captain Jack Sparrow (Captain's Logs) 02:44, July 13, 2011 (UTC) "When you go to the image to save it, make sure you're not just on the image page. For example, go and click on the infobox picture of one of your characters, and then go to its image page. If try to save the image from the image page, it will always save your image as a .png or a .jpg, however, if from the image page, you click the image again, it will take you to the image itself and you can save it in .svg form. Captain Jack Sparrow (Captain's Logs) 17:03, July 12, 2011 (UTC) " -> This is how i was told how too. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 04:01, July 13, 2011 (UTC) kekkai genkai Do you know how to make a list of jutsu in the infobox for kekkai genkai?Grinch28 20:51, July 14, 2011 (UTC)grinch28 Idea Hey, I was thinking, since we are having our characters interact, why not colaborate on a story? I have one started Naruto Kihaku: Revolution and I was gonna count our current rp as a chapter in it... What do you think? That way we can just pick certain host to make and dont gotta make a complete set and we can develop our characters.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 12:40, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Ummm, Hiruko also had the Chimera tech in effect but I see your point...... Its fine as an antagonist but use a detailed explanation of how he did this...other than that, ill give an a-ok on it. And on the topic of a universe mine is very flexible so I could just join in on your universe if itll be easier, but take into account Ive already made Nibi and Sanbi host.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 22:31, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, then my idea wouldnt work... Its ok, our rp will just be non-canon to Kuro's story... But no problem. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 22:53, July 15, 2011 (UTC) About Kaasage I know I ok'ed it with good reasoning but youve added too many releases, 1 of which was made by another user...... Please scale it back to reasonable levels and I thougth you said no advanced natures were gonna be used.......--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 01:04, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :Please add the advanced natures to their path pages rather than his, a wall of releases isnt a good look. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 01:20, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the Stat Charts I don't believe we've spoken before, but after seeing your post on Fah's talk page I thought I would likely be able to help you out. First of all, despite being relatively new to the site I'm quite impressed with the quality of work that you've produced. Additionally, your literary skill in an RP that I read was of considerable quality as well. As such I'm glad that another competent individual made their way onto this wiki. Without wasting any more of your time I'd like to inform you that a majority of the stat charts, like the ones you've seen on Fahuem's character pages, were customized specifically for each character that they appear on. I hope you keep up the good work, and perhaps we can work together in the future. --Kazeyo 21:06, July 16, 2011 (UTC) My apologies for omitting the key bit of information. I make most of the stat charts like those for my characters and the people I work with on the site. --Kazeyo 21:14, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Not at all, just provide me with the following information and I'll get right on it: *Character(s) Name *Desired Coloration *Following Stats (Values between 0-5) :*Ninjutsu :*Taijutsu (Kenjutsu is included) :*Genjutsu :*Intelligence :*Strength :*Speed :*Stamina :*Seal Knowledge (Hand seals) Additionally please keep the values whole or half numbers (ie: 4, 3.5, etc.) --Kazeyo 21:23, July 16, 2011 (UTC) As requested... Fuki Stats.jpg|Fuki Stats Haigo Stats.jpg|Haigo Stats Izuka Stats.jpg|Izuka Stats Kaasage Stats.jpg|Kaasage Stats Nagano Stats.jpg|Nagano Stats Ryusuke Stats.jpg|Ryusuke Stats Sukai Stats.jpg|Sukai Stats Taiyou.jpg|Taiyou Stats Tenka Stats.jpg|Tenka Stats Taiyou Stats 2.jpg|New Taiyou Stats --Kazeyo 22:27, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it, consider it a sign of good faith. --Kazeyo 22:35, July 16, 2011 (UTC) That's fine with me, just send the specs and I'll get on it. --Kazeyo 22:54, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Updated, just in case it didn't inform you. --Kazeyo 23:49, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Not a problem at all. Next to designing techniques the stat charts are probably one of my favorite parts of character creation. --Kazeyo 23:56, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Arctic-Fox Space hey wanna do a colab--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 13:28, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ok so you wanna do a story or just something else--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 13:37, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ok so let's do a story --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 13:40, July 18, 2011 (UTC) well for some reason i have this strong earge to make a story about missing-nin that just happen to be Pseudo-Jinchūriki's --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 13:47, July 18, 2011 (UTC) yea i was thinking of having the story revolve around them making a organization to do something and having them fight the real Jinchruki my mind's kinda dead right now any better idea's than this--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 13:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) yea that's good but we need a time line and what the main character's goal is i was thinking finding all the other escape pedo's--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 14:01, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Tota I only have to say that please keep the tota level reasonable as well as the terms that you complete one before you move on to make more.... and please make it rare even within the clan it appears. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 23:56, July 18, 2011 (UTC) hmmm yeah that can work so wanna do it now --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 06:34, July 19, 2011 (UTC) well first we need the Pedo's and story time-line--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 05:23, July 20, 2011 (UTC) the length is up to you --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 08:06, July 20, 2011 (UTC) hey right now im making a Clone of sasuke uchiha will it be to strong if i made him a Pedo-Jinchuriki --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 14:00, July 21, 2011 (UTC) no he's not for the colab he is juat a character im making if you look at the pics you will see a person called Yoshizumi Shiraki that my friend made for me cuz i was busy with the clone he is the person im putting in the colab i just wanted to know if he was too strong--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 14:05, July 21, 2011 (UTC) i see ok so no jinchuriki for him he's done so check him out and tell me what you think.--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 14:18, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ok so let's get started --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 04:33, July 22, 2011 (UTC) About Rust Release I know you said that you had your own ideas, do you have to use the rust release? It just seems odd that as soon as User:Ten Tailed Fox made it shortly after you had an idea for it... I dont think your copying him or anything but just too keep the idea that you copied out of the air of possibility can you choose another tota or advanced nature? --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 13:37, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, But it would be best if you made your own page so that your jutsu dont link to ten tails' version. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 13:41, July 23, 2011 (UTC) so are you ready to start --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 14:04, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ok so how do we start this--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 14:07, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ok so i made the first pedo the kyubi's now i need the story so i can finish him how many other pedos are traveling with him and what is the island named--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 14:52, July 23, 2011 (UTC) yea that sound's good both of it --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 06:51, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello i seen your work and i think that they are really good so i was wondering do you want to do a collaboration with me? --[[User:Kiiroi Senko|'The Yellow Flash of the Leaf']] (The fire's shadow illuminates the village) 15:33, July 25, 2011 (UTC)